PRELUDIO DEL AMOR COINCIDENCIAS Y CONSECUENCIAS
by ladykagurasama
Summary: el inicio del amor q fue gracias a las coincidencias del destino unira de gran comensura a Ryoma Echizen con la joven Sakuno Ryuzaki la cual tendra q hacerse cargo de una empresa a su corta edad pero contara con la ayuda de un simpatico joven...AU,OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí con otro fic en este sakuno llegara a ser una empresaria y ryoma será su ayudante bueno mejor empezare….ah si se me olvido primero voy a poner como pensamientos de ryoma y sakuno en cursiva y luego ellos hablaran ya lo entenderán bueno aquí va….. este es un UA Y TENDRA OOC POR q esta ves asi lo decidi espero no les moles te y lo disfruten jeje ^//^

Capitulo -1 "simplemente nosotros"

RYOMA…

_Hay esta otra ves ella con su simpleza su rostro solo muestra ternura no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda ocultar lo que siento por ella cada ves que la tengo cerca no se me ocurre que hacer ella me pone nervioso siento que con ella todo lo demás no importa pero una duda me come el alma no se que siente ella por mi no se si solo me ve como un amigo o quizás algo mas, me gustaría que fuera la segunda opción, ella quizás es algo torpe pero igualmente sigue siendo linda ahora yo trabajo para ella, ella a pesar de ser tan joven tuvo que hacerse cargo de una de las empresas de su padre ya que el estaba atareado con otra en el extranjero y su madre lo ayudaba a el, ella ahora vive con su abuela siempre nos vemos, pero es mucho mejor vernos los fines de semana en los que no tenemos que hablar de negocios ni nada de la oficina, ella siempre me sonríe de una manera que creo que jamás a nadie más que a mi a sonreído así, a veces me pongo a pensar que hubiera sido de mi si no la hubiera conocido, de seguro seria uno que otro del montón de gente que salió de la misma carrera que yo seguro buscando empleo sin éxito pero la fortuna me sonrió, justo esa mañana…, bueno creo que debo de volver al trabajo ojala encuentre el momento perfecto para decirle mis sentimientos y descubrir los de ella…_

SAKUNO…

_Hay esta otra ves lo se lo veo todos los días pero no me canso de hacerlo el es simplemente especial para mi y es la persona mas importante en mi vida, lo llegue a descubrir dos meses después de que lo conocí yo me había enamorado de el en tan solo dos meses claro ahora somos muy buenos amigos me gustaría decirle cuanto lo quiero y que si se fuera de mi vida yo me quedaría vacía, el sencillamente toco mi corazón con su forma de ser a veces era distante pero solo con los demás no con migo quisiera saber que piensa el de mi quizás solo quizás me gustaría tener la esperanza de que el me correspondiera a lo que siento, cuando estoy junto a el mi vida da un giro que me hace ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, salimos los fines de semana para pasar tiempo juntos, y espero ver alguna señal de sus sentimientos, pero es inútil el se comporta igual que siempre pero eso me agrada, debes en cuando al mirarlo cruzamos nuestras miradas y me sonrojo el solo me sonríe parece que no se da cuenta y si lo hace le causa gracia eso no me importa con tal de que el se sienta a gusto con migo y yo con el, aunque a veces sea un poco torpe a el no le importa mas bien se comporta caballeroso con migo eso me hace quererlo mas…bueno ya tenemos que volver al trabajo y volverlo a ver eso me alegra el día…_

-trama de la historia-

HACE CUATRO AÑOS ATRÁS….

-AH!! se me ha hecho tarde para las clases-decía una chica pelirroja mientras iba corriendo hacia la universidad, llevaba el cabello suelto largo hasta la cadera, llevaba una blusa de tiros color blanca y unos jeans de color negro junto con unas sandalias blancas que iban combinadas con la blusa y un bolso color negro que contrastaba con el pantalón-como se me hizo tarde? OuuL-se decía a si misma mientras corría sin darse cuenta que otra persona mas iba del otro lado de la calle y que se interceptaría con ella en plena esquina

-AH!! como se hizo tarde no debí quedarme viendo ese partido anoche-decía un joven de cabellos negro con toques verdosos, mientras corría hacia la universidad, era alto buen cuerpo llevaba una camiseta blanca con unos pantalones jeans color azul y unos zapatos deportivos blancos, cargaba una mochila de color negra, el al parecer no se dio cuenta de que alguien venia desde el otro lado de la esquina y entonces choco con alguien.

Los dos cayeron al piso y sus cosas de la chica se desparramaron por el suelo ella al notar que sus cosas se encontraban en plena calle se dedico a recogerlas el joven noto que la muchacha recogía sus cosas y que fue por su culpa que esto sucediera ya que no se fijo por donde iba, así que se digno a ayudarla a recoger

-lo siento no me fije por donde iba, es que voy retrasado-dijo el joven de cabello verdoso

-no te preocupes yo tampoco vi por donde iba y también voy retrasada-dijo la pelirroja

-bien ya esta todo –se levanto el joven y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar y ella la tomo levantando su rostro para mirarlo bien

-gracias-en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron a el le pareció muy hermoso el color tan peculiar que tenia sus ojos eran rojos brillantes y profundos como si ocultaran algún secreto que el debía de saber, ella observo los hermosos ojos color miel claro mas conocido como el color ámbar muy peculiar eran serenos también profundos lleno de incertidumbres le llenaba de dudas que quería descifrar

-de nada y como te llamas-pronuncio regresando a la realidad

-ah?...ah me llamo sakuno ryuzaki y…tu?-dijo con vos tímida

-ah yo me llamo ryoma echizen un gusto conocerte –le dijo el joven junto con una sonrisa

-ah igualmente

-bueno parece que vamos retrasados y bastante-le dijo a la joven observando su reloj

-ah QUE!!-dijo la joven observando también su reloj- o no llegue retrasada ya no podre entrar-dijo con vos triste

- y que carrera llevas?-pregunto el joven con interés

-ah yo llevo administración de empresas y contaduría y tu?

-mm yo igual, pero no recuerdo verte en clase

- ah! debe ser porque me siento en la ultima fila de enfrente

- ah! con razón es que son muchos los que pasan esa clase

-sí y bueno que hacemos ya no podemos entrar a esta clase

-si tienes razón ,…mm, que tal si vamos a desayunar algo por la prisa que llevaba no alcance a desayunar-dijo el joven esperando que la chica aceptara la invitación

-mm, bueno, yo tampoco desayune, adonde quieres ir a desayunar??-le pregunto la joven para ver que se le antojaba a el

-mm creo que un café estaría bien así que vamos allá –le señala una cafetería que se encontraba a una cuadra de la universidad

-bien, vamos-le dijo la joven con una sonrisa la cual hiso que el joven se sonroje levemente casi imperceptible

-vamos-le dijo el joven y se dirigieron a la cafetería

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola espero q les guste esta historia q se me inspiro de esta loca cabesita mía jejej pero bueno ojala y me dejen reviews y quizás tenga algunos errorsitos pero espero q aun con eso logren entenderle ok bueno bye…


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todas, bueno realmente pero realmente me siento muy apenada por no haber subido el siguiente cap. Es q últimamente no he tenido tiempo de pasarlo aquí pero bueno, espero no me quieran matar por q sino después quien continua el fic, asi q porfavor ténganme piedad y realmente lamento la demora. Ahora este fic medio q me dejo con la inspiración trabada asi q talvez me tarde un poco más en subir el próximo cap. Q espero compense la espera, tratare de cambiar un poco la manera de escritura ya q me lo han estado recalcando de sobre manera y sobre mi otro fic lo tengo hasta el cap. Cinco pero no lo subo por q lo estoy corrigiendo con la ayuda de una amiga con la cual quedamos en cambiarle un poco la expresión de mi escribir a ver q opinan pero bueno, no las molesto mas con mi parloteo y espero les guste el cap. Nos vemos abajo , disfruten…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2 "lo q nos depara el futuro"

EN LA CAFETERÍA…

-mm… así que ya es tu tercer año yo también voy por el tercero-dijo la joven

-enserio entonces debemos tener mucho en común

-si hasta coincidimos en los horarios de las materias, que te parece si hacemos un equipo de estudio así tendremos compañero para proyecto y se nos acomoda fácil el tiempo

-mm si me parece buena idea así nos será más fácil

-si, por cierto cuando es tu cumpleaños?-pregunto la joven

-es el 24 de diciembre

-ah..qué bien y cuántos años tienes?

-mm tengo 23 y tú?

-mm bueno yo nací el 2 de febrero y tengo 22 así que tu eres mayor de mi con meses

-sí, pero para que querías saberlo?

-bueno es que como vamos a ser compañeros y amigos lo mejor es conocernos en todos los aspectos.

-mm si tienes razón, entonces te puedo preguntar algo?

-si qué es?

-por qué estudias esta carrera?

-bueno, mi padre es dueño de varias empresas y me gustaría poder ayudarlo además esta carrera me parece muy interesante y tú?

-mm… porque me gustaría poder llevar bien un negocio y no echarlo a perder todo

-mm… ya veo

-por cierto tienes novio?

-m…m…y-yo…no porqué?-dijo la pelirroja toda nerviosa y sonrojada

-mm… pura curiosidad

-y tú ya tienes novia?

-mm, no ¿por qué?-lo dijo con un poco de interés de saber porque le pregunto tal cosa

-mm, por pura curiosidad

-Ah –lo dijo en un tono de decepción, miro su reloj y dijo-creo que ya van a empezar las próximas clases, nos vamos?

-claro

Se levantaron de su mesa y se marcharon, pasaron los días, las semanas, y los meses ellos se hicieron buenos amigos y luego sucedió algo que el destino tenia deparado para alguien….

**TRES AÑOS DESPUES…**

LLAMADA TELEFONICA…

-hola Ryoma-kun como estas?

-ah hola Saku, bien y tú?

-también, mm, Ryoma me preguntaba..

-si

-si te gustaría salir el fin de semana a ver una película

-claro, te parece bien a las 5:30 pm?

-si está bien, bueno nos vemos mañana, que no se te olvide ok

-no te preocupes no hare ningún plan más

-bueno chau

-chau-cuelgan el teléfono

EN LA CASA DE RYUZAKI

-hola hija como estas-saluda un hombre de edad no mayor a los 35 años, a su hija que bajaba por las escaleras

-bien papá y tu-lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla

-bien quería hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante-le dijo el papa

-si papá de que se trata-pregunta un tanto intrigada

-ven hija charlemos en el estudio-se dirige junto con su hija a una oficina extensa llena de libros, un escritorio y en el fondo en la pared colgaba un cuadro de la familia

-ya papá ahora me puedes decir que sucede?-pregunta la pelirroja ahora más alta y con el pelo más largo

-bueno Sakuno muy pronto terminaras tu carrera y me gustaría que tomaras el control de una de mis empresas después de graduarte-dijo el padre con un tono sereno

-bueno papá no creo estar preparada además no quiero irme de Japón extrañaría mucho mi vida aquí-dijo la muchacha en un tono nostálgico a punto de llorar

-no te preocupes hija esta empresa que forme esta en Japón tú te encargaras de dirigirla aquí no te preocupes-le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa a su hija

-ah bueno pero porque tu no la administras así estarías más tiempo con nosotras-refiriéndose a ella y a su abuela ya que su madre iba con su padre a todos lados-y mama también pasaría más tiempo con migo

-es que tengo otra empresa en Alemania y no puedo dejarlo ya que el trabajo allá es más riguroso

-bueno, pero aun creo no estar lista para esto y si cometo un error no seré la única afectada y eso no quiero que pase me sentiría muy culpable

-no te preocupes tendrás asesores capacitados que son de mi confianza

-sí pero…-fue interrumpida

-hija por favor yo se que lo harás bien y para que te sientas más a gusto me gustaría que consiguieras alguien de tu confianza para que te dé su apoyo y te ayude…te parece bien

-si… bueno veo que no puedo decirte que no papá-se acerco a su papa lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-qué bueno que aceptas hija…bueno asumirás tu cargo pasado un mes de tu graduación así tendrás tiempo para adaptarte y podrás tener unas pequeñas vacaciones te parece?

-si papá

-bueno me gustaría que me informes con anticipación a quien te gustaría de tener como tu asesor

-si aunque me va a costar decidir

-no te preocupes hija puedes darme tu respuesta dentro de una semana para hacer el papeleo

-mm? Por que tan pronto?

-porque tengo que hacer los papeleos necesarios, y para tu graduación ya solo falta dos semanas

-bueno lo pensare muy detenidamente-lo dijo cruzándose de brazos y retirándose de la oficina

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

-que te sucede Sakuno te he notado algo pensativa-le pregunto ryoma. Se encontraban en una cafetería cerca de la universidad.

-ah?...enserio? bueno es que tengo un pequeño problema

-si? De que se trata quizás te pueda ayudar-lo dijo en un tono de preocupación mirando a la pelirroja

-mm…bueno lo que pasa es que ayer mi padre me pidió que me haga cargo de una de sus empresas

-mm… y eso es lo que te ha tenido muy pensativa, porque no le has dado respuesta a tu padre-afirmo.

-mm…no exactamente yo acepte no puedo negarle nada a mi padre además el quiere que me sobresalga por mis propios esfuerzos

-y donde trabajaras por lo que me has dicho tu papá solo tiene empresas en el extranjero-dijo en un tono de tristeza ya que creía que ella se iría y no la volvería a ver

-ah?...yo trabajare aquí, mi padre creó una empresa aquí, justamente para que no me vaya

-ha ya veo-lo dijo con un tomo más alegre por la noticia de que ella no se iría-pero entonces que te preocupa?

-es que…mi padre me dijo que puedo tener a un amigo como asesor para que no me sienta incomoda con gente extraña

-ha eso era todo?

-si…pero bueno…este yo ya tome la decisión de quien seria

-y a quien elegiste

-bueno…este yo…te elegí a ti

-a mi?

-si tu eres mi mejor amigo y me siento más segura contigo…así que…por favor acepta ser mi compañero

-claro siempre que me necesites puedes contar con migo seré uno de tus asesores con mucho gusto

-en serio-le dijo mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa desbordante

-si al igual que tu yo no te puedo decir que no-le dijo mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojase

-muchas gracias-le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa aun manteniendo su sonrojo.

-bueno entonces q haremos-dijo Ryoma viéndola fijamente

-mmm bueno, mi padre dijo q podría aprovechar lo ultimo q me quedaba de tiempo libre, así que, qué te parece si salimos luego de los exámenes.

-me parece bien, siempre es divertido salir contigo- esto lo dijo apoyando su rostro en su mano derecha sin dejar de mirarla, este acto hiso que la pobre Sakuno se sintiera muy pero muy nerviosa y se sonrojara de sobre manera.

La actitud que tomo la pelirroja le pareció en cantadora al joven de mirada ámbar lo que le produjo esbozar una tierna sonrisa que solo le salían cuando se trataba de ella.

Bueno espero les haya gustado de verdad, por favor opinen aunq estoy segura q realmente me querrán matar, pero lo aceptare con la cabeza en alto, como la mujer q soy. O por lo menos creo q soy jeje. Espero sus reviews y le agradezco a las q me dejaron en el cap. Anterior me motivaron a subir el siguiente jeje aunq me tarde lamento de nuevo la demora, espero poder subir pronto la conti aunq me tenga q rebanar los cesos para hacerlo jejej bueno ahora si me despido, hasta la próxima nos leemos pronto bye…


	3. Chapter 3

CAP. 3

Hola chicas lamento la demora pero la falta de inspiración me llego y me quede estancada, pero hice todo lo posible para q me salga algo bueno espero les guste esta conti. jeje

***********************************************************************-

—Haaa q bien se siente poder terminar pronto-dijo estirándose una descansada Sakuno. Se encontraban Sakuno y Ryoma en el dormitorio de la chica era amplio de paredes blancas al igual que la cama y los muebles, se habían reunido para estudiar y dar su último examen que los acreditaría como flamantes administradores, se encontraban sentados en el piso junto a una mesita pequeña repleta de libros.

—Ya lo creo, por lo menos este será nuestro último examen.

—Sí, ya no puedo esperar para q se termine esta tortura.

—Pero lo que se nos viene va estar mucho peor, casi no tendremos tiempo para nada, todo será papeleos y tramites.

—Hooo, Ryoma no me desanimes en este momento déjame disfrutar mi tranquilidad temporal.

—Ok señorita no se preocupe siga con su sueño.

—Mou también no te pases de sarcástico jejeje.

—Jejeje, ha˜ (suspiro) supongo q extrañare mucho esta paz-dijo Ryoma mirando hacia la ventana. Afuera hacia un día hermoso y soleado, la ventana se encontraba abierta y entro una leve brisa, haciendo mover su hermoso cabello verdoso, y al sentir la leve brisa cerro sus ojos, Sakuno se le quedo mirando un momento no podía creer cuan atractivo podía llegar a ser para ella, realmente se había enamorado, no de su apariencia sino de cómo era realmente. Sencillo, amable, atento, humilde. Muy caballeroso, simplemente estos hechos la habían cautivado.

Sakuno estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Ryoma, la había estado observado de reojo por un buen tiempo.

—Que piensas Sakuno?, ya llevas así un buen rato-le hablo Ryoma haciendo q Sakuno volviera a la realidad.

 —Este-dijo Sakuno muy nerviosa-no es nada, no te preocupes jeje-no podía creer como pudo no darse cuenta q ya había estado en ese estado por tanto tiempo, sinceramente para ella solo habían pasado unos segundos, los cuales no creyó q se percataría su joven amigo.

—Mmm no te creo-Ryoma no estaba muy convencido con la respuesta de Sakuno, y le encantaba ponerla nerviosa, la actitud q tomaba la pelirroja le parecía encantadora, al tratar de encontrar una salida a lo q sea q se suponía q no quería q el sepa.

—De verdad, no es nada solo, cosas de chicas-Sakuno rápidamente había inventado una excusa q creyó era la perfecta ya q él era un chico y a la mayoría no les interesaba saber sobre sus cosas.

—Mmm, como q?, recuerda q viví con mi madre y mi prima y llegue a acostumbrarme a sus "cosas de chicas" como ustedes les llaman, vamos cuéntame no creo q sea tan malo-Ryoma no se daba por vencido esa era una de sus tácticas para seguir con el juego de poner a la chica más nerviosa de lo q estaba, le sonrió para q le tenga más confianza. Sakuno ya no soportaba, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y si conocía a Ryoma como decía conocerlo, él no se daría por vencido hasta q le cuente la verdad, pero ella estaba decidida a q esa verdad no se lo podría decir por mucho, mucho tiempo, así q, necesitaba una cuartada creíble y q terminara el asunto, ahora el problema era cual sería la mejor, ya estaba entrando en pánico, y mucho más se le fue de control cuando Ryoma le mostro esa tierna sonrisa q lo caracteriza y la hace doblegar en cualquier asunto. "no, esa sonrisa no" eran los pensamientos de la pobre Sakuno. Trataba de encontrar la mejor excusa cuando por fin se le vino la gran idea de cuál podría ser, sonrió para sus adentros para q Ryoma no notara su expresión y no le crea, esta de seguro la salvaría.

—Ha (suspiro) está bien, te lo diré -actuó rendida, y al parecer Ryoma no se dio cuenta y le estaba creyendo.

Al fin había cedido, él sabía q su sonrisa no le fallaría, esa era su arma secreta, se sentía orgulloso de ella, siempre conseguía lo q quería con solo mostrarla era obvio q no le fallaría ahora.

—Vez, no fue tan difícil, anda cuéntame ¿en q pensabas?-cambio su posición decidido a escuchar a la pelirroja.

Si, había caído, ella también tenía tácticas q sin duda alguna él desconocía, era su turno de divertirse.

—Ok, lo q pasa es q me puse a pensar en, bueno pues, no mejor no, es algo vergonzoso-esa era parte de su táctica sin duda resultaría.

—Vamos, no te puedes echar atrás ahora, cuéntame no creo q sea para tanto-el no se daría por vencido así q le dedico otra sonrisa.

Bingo, eso esperaba, la sonrisa de Ryoma le confirmaba de q había caído en la trampa, ahora lo podía decir sin tener duda alguna.

—Ok ok, en lo q pensaba era , en q tipo de lencería poder comprar la próxima vez q salga de compras con mamá-esa respuesta no se la esperaba se sorprendió de sobre manera, a decir verdad cuando se trataba de esos asuntos, las dejaba solas a su madre y prima ya q no quería tener la cabeza llena de q tipo de marca o material era mejor en especial en cada época del año o con q atuendo quedaría mejor-ya sabes q las madres se entusiasman mucho con eso, en especial la mía, q no veo desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo más seguro es q de paso me lleve a comprar un montón de ropa q ha de estar de moda por la temporada, mas su combinación de los zapatos, sin duda no hay q olvidar eso-si, lo tenía esa expresión era la q ponía su padre cuando hablaba de esos temas con su mamá, y le pedían q las acompañen, se divertía mas viendo esa expresión en Ryoma sin duda era para fotografía-he? Q pasa Ryoma?, dijiste q estabas acostumbrado a tratar con las "cosas de chicas" pensé q este tema no te sorprendería, pero creo q me equivoque-si, había ganado y se sentía orgullosa por ello, era la primera vez q le ganaba, y de veras q se sentía bien hacerlo, con razón Ryoma siempre lo intentaba, ese hobby no estaba para nada mal.

—Mmm bueno, si estoy acostumbrado, pero a otros temas de chicas, ese siempre se los dejaba a ellas-baya no creía q sería justo ese tema, su punto más débil.

—Y porque esquivabas ese tema?-Sakuno maliciosamente quería poner nervioso al peli verde, sin duda era muy divertido.

—Pues-no podía decirle la verdad, podría creer q era un pervertido de primera, cuando en realidad no lo era.

—_Sakuno, Ryoma bajen a cenar!!!-_llamaba una voz desde la planta baja.

—Ya vamos mamá!!-respondió Sakuno "salvado por la campana" era el pensamiento de Ryoma y Sakuno. Ryoma por su parte agradecido por q las horas hayan pasado rápido y Sakuno fastidiada por ese hecho. Pero ya se desquitaría para en otra.

—Vamos?-pregunto la pelirroja-no hay q hacer esperar a mamá-sonrió por recordar la actitud de su madre cuando no acataban sus pedidos a la primera, y más aun cuando se trataba de la comida q ella preparaba, ya q raras veces lo hacía.

—Si, vamos-fue la simple respuesta de Ryoma pero sin olvidar su toque de carisma q lo caracterizaba con la pelirroja su "sonrisa" y así se encaminaron a la planta baja para cenar.

*************************************************************

Bueno chicas espero q les haya gustado el cap. De verdad q me llego una inspiración al momento q no podía dejar de escribir, hasta q clic. Me quede hasta aquí pero para el próximo de seguro me vendrá algo mejor espero sus post q me ayudan a escribir nos leemos pronto bye…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas! OMG, si que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar esto! Realmente lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención, pero bueno, todo fue culpa de mi falta de inspiración, y las clases en la Universidad y sobre q ahora me vengo a cambiar de carrera -. – pero es algo que si me gusta asi que , no hay queja XD.

Bueno para no aburrirlas y dejarlas con la lectura aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de este mi fic tan olvidadito q lo tenia XD (otra de las causas de no actualizar fue porq mi pc donde estaba murió de nuevo T-T, pero ya esta mejor :D) dejare notas al final, porfa léanlas son importantes puesto q ahora tengo unas referencias. Luego abajo les digo. Hasta al ratito.

_**Cap. 4 "las cosas que suceden tanto para bien…como para mal" Primera parte.**_

Desde ese día ya habían pasado, seis meses. La empresa iba de viento en popa, al principio si había resultado ser un poco complicado, tenía que admitirlo. En la universidad realmente no te preparaban psicológicamente para lo que es el "estrés post ingreso de egreso"*****. También acababan de graduarse y ya tenían que hacerse cargo de una gran responsabilidad, en este caso no podían tomárselo nada a chiste, esta era la vida real, no un proyecto el cual debían realizar aparentando ser una fuente financiera creciente, en esta si habían empleados reales, de los cuales dependían de su buen manejo, sus vidas estaban en sus manos.

Que estresante resultaba ser, tanto papeleo, reuniones por aquí, citas con los accionistas por halla, ya no daba tiempo para un descanso, apenas y podían respirar. Ya eran las nueve de la noche en la empresa, y todavía no se marchaba para su departamento, el joven de cabellos negro verdoso, estaba completamente agotado luego de una jornada fatigosa, su pena no era solo de él, sino también de su joven compañera, de la oficina de enfrente, él estaba consciente de que ella era la que tenía mucho más trabajo que él.

¿Cómo estaría en ese momento? ¿Habrá probado bocado en todo el día? No la había visto salir de su oficina para nada, solo el ir y venir de los secretarios y contadores con un montón de papeles en sus manos.

Eran los únicos en la oficina, todos ya se habían marchado a sus casas, a cenar con sus familias, o a una que otra cita.

No estaba seguro si acercarse a verificar si ella se encontraba bien, pero la incertidumbre que sentía era tanta, que no tomo conciencia de sus actos y ya se encontraba en la puerta de su despacho.

Toco la puerta para anunciarse, pero al no recibir respuesta, fue abriendo la puerta lentamente, para no alarmarla. Cuando se asomo para verla, se dio cuenta del porque no había recibido respuesta a su anuncio, ésta yacía dormida en la silla de su escritorio.

Había cambiado tanto, aun recordaba su primer día, esa Sakuno Ryuzaki era ahora un vago recuerdo de lo que era en ese entonces.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Era el primer día de la joven Sakuno Ryuzaki como presidenta de la empresa Ryuzaki Paradise company. Mejor conocida como R.P. Company._

_Estaba completamente nerviosa, tenía la sensación de que no sería fácil ese primer día, aun con la compañía de su mejor amigo Ryoma Echizen, del cual también era el primer día en la empresa R.P. Company. Pero como agente general de marketing y finanzas, que llegaba a ser por completo la mano derecha de la dirección presidencial. También era asesor de la misma._

_Situados en el salón de reuniones, Ryuzaki no dejaba de temblar, pero él estaba seguro que todo saldría bien, ella era buena, solo que la falta de confianza, por ser todo nuevo opacaba su seguridad. Eran los únicos en la sala ya que habían llegado demasiado temprano, para la presentación de la nueva directora._

―_Sakuno, no tienes que ponerte así –no tenía por qué estarlo._

― _¿Y si no les caigo bien?, ¿y si me rechazan a la primera, porque no di una buena impresión? No puedo hacerlo Ryoma, estoy segura que apenas lleguen me desmayare._

―_Sakuno, no es para tanto, además. Quieran o no, no podrán rechazarte, ya que eres dueña de esta empresa, no pueden ponerse en tu contra. Te preocupas por nada, ya verás que les caerás bien a primera vista, solo tienes que estar segura de ti misma, y de lo que piensas hacer con este lugar. _

―_Eres muy seguro de ti mismo Ryoma, me gustaría ser en esa parte como tú. No una cobarde como normalmente soy._

_Se había deprimido, sin lugar a dudas ella necesitaba autoconfianza en ese momento, las tenia, pero estas eran opacadas por los nervios. El joven de mirada ámbar, no sabía cómo ayudar exactamente a la pelirroja, ¿cómo podía subir su autoestima? Entonces surgió a su mente como un rayo de luz._

―_Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, y tengo un truco para que te asegure._

― _¿Enserio? ¿Cómo funciona?_

―_Este truco se lo realizaba a mi prima cuando estaba insegura en algunas cosas o se sentía nerviosa, incluso yo lo uso siempre, aunque no lo necesite –acerco sus manos hasta su cuello y desato una cadena de plata, que al final poseía una pequeña piedra en forma triangular, de un color azulado y violáceo en el centro** –esta piedra la encontré cuando era pequeño, en una salida al campo, mientras jugaba en el rio la halle brillando en el fondo del agua, aunque en ese entonces no tenia esta forma –tomo la pequeña piedra entre sus dedos y se la enseño –parecía más una punta de flecha deforme en esa ocasión, me fascinó tanto su reacción ante la luz y la sensación que me producía, que nunca me separaba de ella.*** Como todo niño descuidado en sus acciones, la mantenía dentro de mis bolsillos, hasta que un día por poco y la pierdo. Mi madre me dijo de que lo mejor sería que lo dejara en casa si no quería perderlo, pero yo no quería separarme de ella, entonces me propuso volverla un colgante, o un brazalete, preferí el colgante, lo lleve a una joyería a que la pulieran y afinaran para poder colocarla como un dije en la cadena de plata._

―_Es genial Ryoma, y es muy bonita –la pelirroja se quedo observando atentamente la pequeña piedra._

―_Y eso no es nada, observa –re dirigió la piedra hacia la ventana de la habitación, y con los rayos de solo que ha esta traspasaban deslumbró a la pequeña piedra, haciendo que esta cambiase de color –mira ahora atentamente, no quites la vista de encima –atentamente mantuvieron su mirada en la pequeña piedra, y se pudo observar un rayo de luz, semejante al de una estrella fugaz, que desapareció rápidamente. Esto la dejo completamente perpleja, y con una sensación extraña en su interior._

―_Wau… fue hermoso, era como si pasara una pequeña estrella fugaz, en pleno día._

― _¿Cómo te hizo sentir?_

―_Me dio una sensación de paz, fuerza y…esperanza, ¿como lo hizo?_

―_Lo que sucede es que esta piedra posee poderes especiales. Con ella ganas confianza._

―_Eso es fantástico, por eso eres tan seguro de ti mismo._

―_En realidad no; yo ya era así antes de encontrar la piedra. Solo la uso porque me trae buenos recuerdos y me trae buena suerte._

― _¿Enserio? –Ryoma asintió._

―_Pero tú la necesitas más que yo, así que –se levanto de su silla con la cadena en mano, y se posiciono detrás de Sakuno, pasando la cadena por su cuello y asegurándola._

_Sakuno quedo perpleja, ante lo que acababa de hacer Ryoma. Le había entregado su objeto más preciado. Quiso recriminar este hecho._

―_Ryoma, yo no puedo aceptar que me prestes tu cadena._

―_No te la estoy prestando Sakuno; te la estoy regalando –Sakuno abrió sus ojos con desmesura, no podría estar hablando enserio._

―_Pero Ryoma, yo no…_

―_Claro que la aceptaras, eres la única persona a la que le permitiría que se quedara con ella; acéptala ¿sí?-se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por unos segundos pero que para ellos fueron muy lentos. Sakuno le sonrió._

―_Gracias-se acerco a Ryoma y deposito un beso en su mejilla, su propio acto la sonrojo, al igual que ha Ryoma, y este solo desvió su mirada, mientras ella volvía nuevamente a su sitio._

_De pronto se escucho la puerta abrirse y se dio comienzo a la reunión._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Si, hace mucho de eso que ahora era cuando añoraba volver a verla de esa manera, ahora casi no la veía, tenía muchas cosas en el trabajo, y esto no facilitaba mucho que digamos. Solo podían verse en las reuniones o por asuntos de trabajo.

Ya había intentado hablar con ella, pero había sido interrumpido por la secretaria de esta, alegando que un cliente muy importante acababa de llegar, y era de suma importancia que se reuniera con él.

Luego descubrió que este tenía segundas intenciones con ella, ¿Dónde estaba el profesionalismo en este caso?

Pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella aunque sea por un breve momento, resulto que ésta había quedado completamente dormida en su asiento frente al escritorio. E incluso en una pose muy incómoda, ya se la imaginaba a la mañana siguiente quejándose por el dolor de cuello.

Con el cuerpo reclinado en la silla, y su rostro torcido hacia un costado; aun llevaba puesto sus lentes de descanso. Esa era una parte tierna que ella también poseía.

Se acerco lentamente hacia ella para quitárselos, al irlos retirando, se quedo observando atentamente su rostro, tan lindo como siempre. Y no pudo resistirse a mirar sus labios, que lo atraían desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba muy cerca de ellos, sin ver deposito los lentes en el escritorio y con sus manos ya libres tomo delicadamente su rostro y la beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola de nuevo, bueno, como abran notado esta algo cortito pero bueno, puse la escena por la cual comencé este fic n-n la del beso en la oficina, aunq claro esta es tan solo la primera parte, puesto que aun falta que se sepa la reacción de sakuno, despertara? Descubrirá lo que ryoma siente por ella? Alguien mas aparecerá para interrumpir este amor secreto? Bueno muchas preguntas q en el próximo cap las responderé.

Ahora se habran dado cuenta que en el cap habían unos asterisquitos (*) pues bueno hacen referencia a algunas cositas que capas no sepan y tenga de darles a conocer como son o el significado de estas, las cuales estarán respuestas en mi livejournal, el cual el link de direccionamiento esta en mi perfil. Porfa pacense y comenten pueden hacerlo ahí mismo les digo como, besitos y gracias por leer! Espero sus reviews.


End file.
